Taken Away
by DAWoods
Summary: After taking so long to realize their feelings Kai and Rei are together and happy. Not everyone around them is as happy. As jealousy turns into rage a past lover takes revenge on Rei and Kai. Contains: Abuse,gory thoughts, crazy Tala, and lots of Kai/Rei
1. Chapter 1

Taken Away: Chapter 1: Steamy

Taken Away: Chapter 1: Steamy

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, I wish I did. I would probably make them do very interesting things… that everyone would love.

It had been just a week, Rei thought smiling lightly holding his Kai's hand, as he slept soundly. Rei groggily untangling himself from the slate haired boy before crossing the room to the frosted windows.

Shadows danced as his golden eyes looked around; there was a flash from a near corner outside, but quickly disappeared seconds later. Rei gasped as two very large warm hands encircled his waist, playing with the hem of his boxers. A laugh echoed lightly next to the Neko-jin's ear.

"What's wrong my kitten" a soft voice asked, as Rei turned slowly burying his tan face in the voices white chest. Hugging the younger boy tightly Kai smiled into his fluffy black hair. Sighing Kai smiled over Rei's head and out into the darkness of the outside streets.

"I……Just….nothing" Rei whispered walking back to the bed; he glanced at the time. 2:42 a.m., Rei yawned, laying back down. The slate haired boy straddled down on the neko-jin's hips. With the blue paint all washed off his face, it makes him look kinder, Rei mused smiling. Kai grinned down at his mate as he drifted into thought. A smirk slowly appeared on Kai's face. His hands slowly drifted off the bed and onto Rei's face. Petting his hair Rei sighed contently closing his eyes peacefully. Rei smiled as he peaked up at Kai. Quickly closing his eyes Rei stretched his back; hips going up and his body arching into Kai's. Kai gasped audibly at the obvious lower body moment.

Laughing threw words Rei said, "Are you….thinking about….. About the next thing that will pop up Kai?"

Kai smirked at Rei's comment, knowing full well what the boy had meant; and it was getting him good. Paybacks cold my dear kitten, Kai thought laughing silently.

"I can stop" Kai said slowly making a move to get off. Rei moved quickly and pulled Kai down on him. Kai grinned as he licked Rei's lips before kissing his forehead, left check, right check, his cute nose, and his chin before laying back down on Rei looking away from his face.

"Kai" Rei whined like a kid wanting candy.

"Yes" Kai said pretending not to feel Rei's body heat and the pressure of lower parts on his stomach.

"Please" He begged his hands moving over Kai's sensitive neck and back causing a shiver.

Kai breathed deeply resisting the pouncing and thrusting sensation in his lower half "Please what Rei? I'm not sure what you want" Kai said sitting up and yawning. Rei stared up at Kai and folded his arms; his face turned and pouting.

Rolling his eyes and grinning "Ok. Ok Rei. You know I can't stand when you pout. So lets go to bed then since that's what you want" He said rolling over and pulling covers off the bed and onto him.

Growling Rei sat up and was getting off the bed as hands gripped his waist and yanked him back down.

Rei sighed laying his head on Kai's arm giving up, I feel as though we've been together forever. Kai ran a finger up Rei's back, making the neko-jin jumped and purr lightly. Kai laughed knowing that he had his kitten wrapped around his finger at one little touch.

Finally, Kai thought, something good in my life. Something I'm going to kept forever. Cradling Rei tightly Kai thought of Rei's upcoming birthday.

Sun shined through a window on Rei's face as he awoke sleepily.

"Who left my stupid window open" Rei muttered slowly sitting up. Looking around Rei smiled. Every day I wake up and just can't believe everything that happened. Popping his back Rei glanced around the room curiously.

"Kai" the neko-jin called out glancing into the steaming bathroom.

"Yah Rei" Kai called from the bathroom shower. Rei laughed deviously and ran back to the bed and jumped silently in. Laying quickly down Rei closed his eyes trying to look like a cute kitten.

Kai walked out, he smiled as he saw his little kitten sleeping soundly, curled in a little ball in the dark sheets. If only he was as innocent as he looked Kai thought smiling before disappearing back into the steamy bathroom after watching for a moment longer.

Waiting another minute Rei peaked out to make sure Kai had gone back into the shower before he moved to the bathroom door. Looking quickly under the bed, out in the hall, and in the closet Rei slipped through the veil of steam; a form was visible through the think cloudy substance. Rei snuck up right behind the Russian, carefully not to give away his presence.

"Kai" Rei whispered, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist, making the older boy jump slightly. Rei grinned, backing into the clouds of steam again. I'll get you for last night, Rei laughed in his head.

"Rei" Kai called evilly "My bad little kitten! Come here."

Rei snickered lightly before slapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to giving away his position. Kai pulled away as the steam moved about. Rei backed into something warm and soft.

"Found you my kitten" Kai whispered, picking up Rei, carrying him out into the bedroom. The wet Russian dropped the neko-jin on the bed, not even stopping his pace to the dresser by the bed. Rei watched, smirking, Kai was wearing nothing and was still soaking wet. Wondering how long it would take for Kai to turn around and play with him Rei sat up grinning.

"Kai" Rei called innocently, waiting for his mate to answer.

"Yah Rei" Kai called back not noticing, as he searched the dresser for something to put on.

"I need your help…. With something" the younger boy said seductively getting up walking to Kai; the Russian turned around to face Rei.

"With what" Kai asked not noticing Rei's grin as he glanced at him and then back to the dresser as he continued his search. .

"Something…in my pants has…well has come up and needs help getting down" Rei said pushing into Kai's pale bare bottom from behind. Kai laughed, turning he kissed his Rei passionately, he explored his mouth with pleasure at being dominate. Rei moved back slowly as Kai's hands moved down to his boxer and pulled at the waist band.

Kai moved to Rei's neck and started to nip and lick "So you ah want to do…" Sigh "something Kai be-before we-were missed at breakfast" Rei said heavily getting worked up.

"I don't know Rei. We should probably get down stairs and start training" Kai said turning away.

"Argh" Rei sighed sitting on the bed pulling a pillow over the lump in his pants "You are such a tease."

Kai laughed turning around to Rei "I'm just getting you back for being a tease yesterday morning and last night" Kai said kissing Rei.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey! Rei are you up" Max called, from outside the door. Rei pushed Kai into the bathroom; grabbing a pair of white simple pant, he slipped them on over his boxers before opening the door to Max.

Author note:

Not the end just the beginning, just a little taste of what is to come in Kai and Rei but most of the good stuff hidden till the next chapter. By the way I'm debating on doing a story on how these two became a couple. Yes? No? Don't care? Tell me what you want and think. New rei/ kai story coming soon so check it out!! Need beta…. Can't say it enough

DEW


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door, "Hey! Rei are you up" Max called, from outside the door. Rei pushed Kai into the bathroom; grabbing a pair of white simple pant, he slipped them on over his boxers before opening the door to Max.

"Hey Max" Rei said happily closing the door quickly behind him to hide his love. Max smiled a light blush on his face as he looked towards their door.

"Oh" Max said after a moment of dazing off thinking of who was waiting in his room "A letter arrived for you it's sitting on the counter in the kitchen."

"Thanks Max" Rei said lightly walking down the hall before glancing back as the younger boy sneaked down the hall to his and Tysons room. I know what your going to be doing soon, Rei thought laughing out loud as he entered the kitchen.

"What are you laughing at" Tyson asked finishing his breakfast quickly.

Rei grinned "Max is probably waiting for you. I think he wanted to show you something in your bedroom" Rei said lightly grabbing the red letter sitting on the counter.

"Max" Tyson questioned for a moment before the toast he was eating fell out of his mouth "I've got to go." There goes Tyson, Rei sang happy at his friend's relationship.

Pulling at the wondering thought Rei looked down at the letter that took his attention for the handsome man waiting in their bed. A red envelope, Rei questioned. Slowly pulling it open dried rose petals fell to the floor. Holding the letter in one hand and the envelope in the other Rei looked inside for anything else. Confused he pulled a folded picture out. Open it slowly he saw a picture of him and Kai topless staring out ... out their bedroom window. Gasping Rei dropped the picture and pulling his pants open enough to see his boxers.

"Oh gods" Rei whispered "it was taken last night." Looking around with a deer caught in the headlights look Rei opened the letter carefully.

Rei,

I saw you. I want to talk. Now at 214 Take street.

Red Wolf

Blinking several times in surprise Rei reread the letter. Now he mouthed before looking around again. Tossing the letter and picture quickly into the trash Rei sprang out the back door and quickly down the road.

Kai watched confused as he walked down the stairs as Rei looked worriedly at a red letter and gripped a picture tightly in his other hand. After a moment Rei took off throwing the letter and picture away. Watching his leave Kai stepped out of the hall and over to the trash.

"Maybe.. I shouldn't" Kai whispered "If something was wrong he would tell me. Right?" Sigh Kai grabbed the photo first and quickly balled it up. Someone was threatening Rei, Kai thought bitterly reaching for the letter. They took a picture of us last night those sick bastards. Quickly smooth the letter out Kai read it not understanding. Who is RedWolf? It doesn't look like it's a real threat but Rei seemed to think it was serious. Quickly following Rei out the door Kai ran down the street following the half naked and shoeless neko-jin.

Running all the way to Take Street and I bent over no bothering to glance around as I caught my breath. Maybe I was a little out of shape from not practicing as hard lately. Gasping suddenly I was thrown down the street and into a wall. Catching myself I hands hurt hitting the brick hard but stopping my head from hitting.

"What the" getting cut off a hard body slammed me into the wall making my arms collapse under me. Someone stronger than me grabbed one arm and twisted it behind me painfully. What is going on!

"Hello dear Rei Kon" the voice whispered sending chills down my bare back "What have you been up to my kitten."

Gritting my teeth I tried to move my arm that wasn't twisted behind me to grab the asshole but my own weight held it "I. Am. NOT. Your kitten" I yelled being shoved more into the wall "Kai is the ony one allowed to call me that!"

He caught me off guard and slammed my head into the wall. Stars flowed freely in my head. After a moment I realized he was talking.

"... I gave you time to situate yourself after the tournament. I gave you time to find a place. I gave you time to think of my feelings towards you. Then I gave you time away from me. I've given you enough time Rei, I want you to be mine and mine alone Rei. I stopped by your place the one downtown and you weren't there. In fact they said that you were never there" he said harshly twisting my arm more before kissing the back of my hair.

He continued on as I started to feel panicked and trapped "Then I stopped by your filthy village and after making your people talk they said you hadn't been there either. I started to get very angry as to where my play toy had gone but then I remember your team" he said laughing hysterically.

Gripping my arm tighter he made his point by repeatedly slamming my body into the wall like a doll "How. Stupid. Could. I. Have. Been? Your team probably is making you stay with them. That made me angry" he said pushing his body against mine "Angry that your past friends would keep you away from me. So angry that when I found there apartment I busted in and no one was home. Looking around at everything I didn't find one trace of you being forced to stay there. That's when I realized you weren't being forced."

He stopped for a moment and breathed heavily on my neck before kissing my neck softly and then biting it roughly as I whimpered in pain "You wanted to stay with them instead of me. You wanted your friends and not me that's why you lied" he yelled slamming my head into the wall again. I'm not sure how much more I can take. I felt a light trickle down my face and another down my shoulder. Breathing heavily I felt my head hit the wall again but didn't really feel it. Slumping forward I felt so heavy as I leaned against the wall. I felt myself slip slowly down as a pair of arms pulled me up and slammed me against the wall. My head didn't the as someone held it close to their head.

"You left me behind" he whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear "So I watched you waiting to get you and that's when I saw him." I felt the hand behind my head rubbing softly it almost felt nice. My head rolled to the side as I finally saw him. I knew it was him but it just hurt to see it was him.

I'm out of luck it seems. I won't ever get away from him again. I won't ever see Kai again. Tears started to leak down my face but he didn't notice as he went off about Kai.

"... Kai of all people! Why him? Why my rival little Rei!? WHY" he yelled grabbing my head and shacking it roughly "he was watching you at first and I couldn't find out why. Then I saw him make his move. That bastard had no right NONE at all to take you. You are MINE Rei do you hear me. I will win you back." He nodded his head staring off into space.

"Yes" he said again "I will get you back no matter what or who."

My eyes felt so heavy and my baby hurt so badly just from the smacking into the wall. I thought a year ago I would have gotten away from him. Gods I don't think I can survive again. My head felt like it had exploded. Groaning, I felt my breath become swallow as my eyes closed. All I could here was his methodical laughter knowing he won. I felt cold lips on mine and it made the tears come back.

Kai's pov

"Shit Rei I don't know where the fuck Take street is" Kai cursed running in a circle. Wait, it's over there. Quickly running down the road Kai saw the sign. Gasping Kai backed up from the sign. It had red marker on it written over Take. It said I've Taken him. I feel like I can't breath as I looked around. Who has my kitten!? Who has Rei?

Swallowing hard I rushing in a circle looking around before I heard something. Someone –a male was laughing hysterically close by.

"That sounds like..." Kai trailed off turning a corner to a dead end walkway "Rei?"

Taken back by what he saw Kai stood frozen watching as a man with wild red hair held a almost unconscious and bleeding Rei up against the wall. The man moved down to Rei's lips before pulling him into a kiss. Seeing tears leak from Rei's eyes broke the spell and Kai ran towards the two.

Gripping the closest thing, which was the man's hair, Kai pulled him back throwing him to the ground behind him. Rei fell lifelessly into Kai's arms with a whimper.

Turning Kai found the man laughing again "Oh Kai don't think that this is over" he said laughing as he got up.

Kai growled at the man before trying to get up but Rei weighed his body down "Dammit Tala I will get you back for this" Kai yelled as Tala ran away "I will NOT FORGET THIS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Turning Kai found the man laughing again "Oh Kai don't think that this is over" he said laughing as he got up. **

**Kai growled at the man before trying to get up but Rei weighed his body down "Dammit Tala I will get you back for this" Kai yelled as Tala ran away "I will NOT FORGET THIS!"**

"**Tala" Kai yelled again watching him laughing as he ran off.**

**Hours later**

**Kai sat in the hospital room looking down at Rei as he tossed and turned in his sleep.**

"**Rei" Kai whispered looking at his bandaged head to his bandaged arm and bruised neck. **

**Growling Kai stood suddenly and walked out the door and outside until he reached the parking lot.**

**Taking deep breaths Kai stood in front of his car. Leaning back against it he took out a pack of cigarettes. **

"**Damn" he muttered "last one." Taking it out Kai lit the cigarette quickly.**

**A soft ringing reached Kai's ears. Glancing around Kai realized it was his phone. Patting his pants pockets down he reached up into his coat and pulled his phone out. **

**Tossing the half smoked cigarette down he answered "What?"**

"**Kai how is Rei doing" Tyson asked "Max and I were just kinda worried for him."**

"**Tyson when I know I'll call you" Kai said rubbing his temples "I already told you that. He hasn't woken up. We wont know until he has. So stop calling. I will call you when I know anything!" **

**Snapping the phone shut Kai clenched it in his hand thinking about tossing it into the near by road. Feeling the vibration in his hand Kai flipped the phone open again. **

"**Ty-" Kai started but was cut off.**

"**Now Kai you shouldn't yell at your friends" a cold voice said over the phone "you wouldn't want everyone to leave you. Or would you? It was nice seeing my love Rei today. He was looking really good. I loved it even more when I bit his neck and licked his blood. I use to love doing that to him. I loved it more when we kissed. He was great feeling him wanting me again. Do you know what it is like to be betrayed Kai? You will find out. Oh look little Rei is finally awake. To bad your outside smoking by yourself while he's in here by himself."**

**Kai heard a click as he stood motionless. Blinking Kai dropped the phone and made a mad dash for the front door of the hospital. **

**----Rei---**

**Groaning Rei slowly opened his eyes "aww man my head is killing me" he mumbled trying to sit up.**

"**I wouldn't sit up" a voice said in the shadows. Startled Rei smacked my head on the bed. Crying out he gripped his head in pain. **

"**Aww poor kitten" Tala said walking out of the corner in a patient gown "is my little kitten in pain."**

**Gritting his teeth Rei opened his eyes to see Tala standing over him faking a worried look "I. Am. Not. Your. Kitten" he said painfully "you did this to me you-"**

**Cutting Rei off Tala placed his hand over Rei's mouth. **

"**Now now kitten. Don't say something that you'll pay for later" he said smiling "for now let us just enjoy the few minutes alone we have." **

**Tala grinned seeing the fear in Rei's eyes as he grabbed his hands from his head and leaned down. **

**----Kai---**

"**Move out of my way" Kai yelled running up another flight of stairs. Shoving past a group of people he entered the main floor. **

**Shoving past doctors and nurses Kai ran to Rei's room number. Grabbing the handle he tossed the door open. Gulping he moved towards the bundle in the bed. **

**A soft whimper was heard in the sheets. **

"**Rei" Kai whispered. **

"**Please don't hurt me" Rei whimpered "please leave me alone. Don't hurt me." Rei started to shake under the sheets. **

**Kai rushed over to Rei pulling the sheets down he found Rei completely naked. **

"**Oh gods" Kai whispered when he saw the marks all over Rei's body. Gently grabbing Rei Kai pulled him close letting him cry. **

"**What did he do to you Rei" Kai whispered. **

"**You wont ever love me again" Rei whispered crying harder. **

**-end-**

**Ok no idea why but this is going so far away from what the original one was. Yes, people I had the finished original story a long time ago on my other computer but then it went bye bye in the crash of 08'. So I've had to rewrite this story which unless I really feel the need to rewrite I usually don't. So don't get annoyed if it takes me forever to get this stupid freakin story out. **


End file.
